nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Recipes of the forge
Recipes of the forge is a book from the original campaign detailing what combinations of items can be used by Marrok to create new magical items. A similar book – called simply "Book" – is available for Barun Silverblade. (The ingredient combinations are the same, but the items created are more powerful.) Each recipe can be used only once by each player character (per chapter). Each book is freely given by its smith if the player inquires about the recipes. Recipes "Marrok of the Hammer's catalog of weapon and armor modifications. Here be the list of whats I need and whats you, the customer, get. I'll be wanting a goodly number of coins as well, depending on what I wants to charge you. Puts the items in the forge and talks to me, Marrok, with your gold in your pocket." "Barun's catalog of weapon and armor modifications. Toss the magical weapon and the component I require to improve it onto my forge and I'll give it a whack with my hammer. You'll need to pay me first, of course." Armor *Chromatic Breastplate: Requires a diamond and a suit of magical armor of total AC:6. *Scales of Truth: Requires special holy water and a suit of magical armor of total AC:5. *Whitebone Armor: Requires gargoyle skull and a suit of magic armor of total AC:3. (Like Marrok, Barun Silverblade mentions "Whitebone Armor" in his recipe book and in his conversation. But, the armor Barun forges from that recipe is called Silverbone Armor +2.) Axes *Sentinel: Requires adamantite and a magic battleaxe. *Double Axe of the Tall Kin: Requires adamantite and a magic double axe. *Stonefire Great Axe: Requires adamantite and a magic great axe. *Ice Reaver Hand Axe: Requires dragon blood and a magic hand axe. Maces and the like *Gladiator Club: Requires ironwood and a magic club. *Ironwood Mace: Requires ironwood and a magic dire mace. *Reaver Heavy Flail: Requires dragon blood and a magic heavy flail. *Storm Light Hammer: Requires a diamond and a magic light hammer. *Foundation Light Flail: Requires ironwood and a magic light flail. *Mace of Disruption: Requires special holy water and a magic mace. *Drone Morning Star: Requires fairy dust and a magic morning star. *Rune Hammer: Requires adamantite and a magic war hammer. Blades both Sharp and True *Harbinger Kin Greatsword: Requires adamantite and a magic greatsword. *Sword Saint Katana: Requires adamantite and a magic katana. *Astral Blade Longsword: Requires a diamond and a magic longsword. *Namarra Rapier: Requires dragon blood and a magic rapier. *Desert Wind Scimitar: Requires adamantite and a magic scimitar. *Feyduster Short Sword: Requires Fairy Dust and a magic short sword. *Uthgardt Ceremonial Two-Bladed Sword: Requires ironwood and a magic two-bladed sword. Rarer Fare *Ravager Halberd: Requires dragon blood and a magic halberd. *Sea Reaver Scythe: Requires adamantite and a magic scythe. *Fey Spear: Requires fairy dust and a magic spear. *Golden Sickle: Requires special holy water and a magic sickle. Notes * Although a component specified in the recipe book is referred to as "adamantite", the true name of the item is adamantine. * To qualify as "magical", the base item requires at least one item property that is an enhancement bonus (including those versus race or alignment group), attack bonus (including those versus race, specific alignment, or alignment group), or armor class bonus. Temporary item properties do count (such as those produced by magic weapon and magic vestment), although this is likely unintentional as temporary item properties did not exist when the original campaign was released. * "Total AC" includes both the base and bonus armor class of the armor. Locations The campaign provides only limited quantities of the special items used by these recipes. (In contrast, magical armor and weapons are available in unlimited quantities from stores, and they are often generated as random loot.) The following table lists the locations where each reagent can be found. Custom content notes * Blueprints:(‡) m1q1_marrokbook (Recipes of the Forge, "Miscellaneous"); m3barunbook (Book, "Plot item") category:Original campaign items